


The 14th of February

by skzpresso



Series: Holiday One-Shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Valentine's Day, i can't write dates, i didn't realize i had everyone else, i'm so sorry that scene is awkward, it's barely implied don't worry, jeongin does not appear, minbin rise, that's why i rate it teen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: Minho hated Valentine's Day, plain and simple. He found it to be a waste of time and money. Not to mention all the couples being all over each other in public.Changbin actually liked the holiday, he was a hopeless romantic at times. So in an effort to change Minho's mind, he takes him on a date.It was just a friendly date between two people who happen to be in love with each other (and actually getting together.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Holiday One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625764
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	The 14th of February

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty peeps this is just a cute one-shot. i wrote this in about a week because I wanted to get something out for the holiday! this ship was one that was so kindly requested and i did my best to deliver. i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> make sure to read the ending notes; info about all future fics will be there.

“Changbin, please put me out of my misery.” Minho laments from the small loveseat. He’s spending time over at Changbin’s place since he couldn’t be bothered to be alone today. Changbin happens to be enjoyable company because sometimes they can sit in the comfortable silence that stretched on for hours, but they can also manage to get kicked out of Wal-Mart in less than ten minutes. Something about being a disturbance to the customers. They can’t help but find entertainment in throwing around small ping pong balls in the children’s section. Granted, they hit a kid one time. He was cool though, he just wanted a candy bar as compensation.

“See, that would involve me moving right now.” Changbin was stretched across the length of the couch, head propped up against the armrest so he can look at Minho with ease. Changbin’s place wasn’t extravagant, but it was comfortable. He had lots of small trinkets that he often had to glue back together courtesy of Jisung and Hyunjin, his two friends that happen to be ridiculously in love with each other and love showcasing it.

“But _Binnie,_ ” Minho whined in an attempt to be cute. It sometimes works on Chan, his roommate. It’s not often but it’s still a high enough percentage of success for him to continue with it. Changbin rolled his eyes at Minho’s antics.

“ _Minnie_ ,” Changbin mocked before shifting around to sit up properly. “What’s up though? Is it anything serious?” 

Changbin was extremely compassionate, he tries to hide it at times but it’s part of his charm. The same charm that sweeps Minho off his feet occasionally. He shouldn’t have what he chooses to call a _slight crush_ on his friend, but he can’t control his feelings that easily. That _damn_ smile of Changbin’s does more to Minho than he’d like to admit. 

“Nothing serious, no. I’m just already sick of Valentine’s Day.” 

Minho spent a lot of time aimlessly scrolling through social media to alleviate his boredom, but it seemed like _everyone_ had a date for Valentine’s Day this year. He was tired of seeing it all.

“That’s what’s bothering you? Just ignore it if you don’t like it so much, Min.”

“It’s such a _pointless_ holiday though! Think about it, it’s a way for companies to bring in money. Places go on a valentine’s day sale, meaning more people buy. People go out to fancy dinners, putting money out there too.” Minho lists off. He never saw the point of the holiday. 

“I mean, you have a point. It’s sweet though. Sometime’s couples are too shy to be spontaneous, so it kinda gives people a way to be more extravagant with showing their partners how much they love them.” Changbin had a soft smile pulling at his lips, puffing up his cheeks cutely. 

“You sound like you like the holiday.” Minho’s phone lighting up drew his attention back to his phone. Just a text from Chan telling him to stay elsewhere tonight, apparently Felix was coming over. “Can I stay here tonight? I’m being sexiled.” 

“Yeah, sure. We can order take-out later since I don’t have enough food to cook on hand. I have a stack of menus somewhere.” Changbin gestured in the general direction of the kitchen, a look of confusion on his face. He really has no clue. 

“Valentine’s day is _next week,_ thankfully it will be over soon,” Minho grumbled while he went off to find the menus. 

Changbin thinks over what Minho’s been saying. Changbin personally _loves_ Valentine’s day and nearly every other holiday. He’s a romantic at heart and loves to treat someone he cares about. So, before thinking, he offers-

“Spend Valentine’s Day with me.” 

Changbin heard a dull thud as Minho stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He seems to have hit the corner of the table on his way up from looking at the box of magazines and brochures on the floor.

“What? Why?” 

“Let me show you how fun Valentine’s Day dates can be.” Changbin had to keep going with the idea now, he blurted out before he had thought it over. 

“If you manage to get me to think better of Valentine’s Day then you are pretty much the next step down from God.” Minho scoffs a bit, but in an effort to seem nonchalant. 

“So is that a yes?” Changbin clarified. 

“Of course it is. I want to see what exactly you’re going to come up with.”

\- - -

“Can you stop knocking so fucking loudly?” Jisung huffed as he swung open the door, already knowing it’s Changbin who was banging on the door. 

“You could have had your tongue down Hyunjin’s throat, and he’s loud. So I know I need to knock loudly.” Changbin pushed by Jisung to step into the small home. 

Hyunjin and Jisung didn’t want an apartment, individually they would have received noise complaints. So they were doing everyone a favor by finding a cute home with sweet neighbors. Changbin loved his friends dearly, but _wow_ were they loud. They didn't mean to be, but they're both easily excitable. They only encourage each other's loudness. 

“Excuse me? How do you know I’m loud?” Hyunjin asked Changbin from the living room.

“I was traumatized that day I came over to surprise you two with dinner, but I swear you two were defiling the kitchen table with how close it sounded to the door.” Changbin shuddered violently. As much as he wanted to forget, the sounds of pleasure were permanently ingrained into his mind. 

“You did that to yourself. Enough about us though, what do you need help with?” Jisung dragged Changbin over to the couch and made him sit between the two boyfriends. They enjoyed cuddling each other, but they could never resist Changbin’s affectionate nature. 

“I’ve got a date,” they gasp, “With Minho.”

Silence. 

“Minho? The sexy dancer guy you’ve been drooling over for the past year?” Hyunjin’s eyes are wide with curiosity. 

Changbin and Minho had been friends for a few years now, maybe four or five. The friendship started simple enough, they were wild and reckless together. Often pulling pranks on their respective friends, driving way above the speed limit, and plenty more. At this point, their bucket lists had to be much smaller than they used to be.

Changbin thinks when he fell for Minho is when he, quite literally, fell face first in front of Minho. 

Minho’s sister, Jeongyeon, was getting married to her now lovely wife Sana. Jeongyeon had told him he needed a plus one and said that she would like it to be Changbin. It was a shocker to him considering Minho had plenty of other friends that would have been a better option to bring. They knew Changbin was pretty much the opposite of the Lee family, and he stood out like an ink stain on a white couch. 

Jeongyeon said she wanted Minho to bring someone along that he would be happy to spend the day with. Minho never told him the rest of her reasoning. All Changbin noticed was her sending an occasional wink in Minho’s direction, immediately earning a sigh from him. That went on until the day of the wedding.

The two were getting ready at their relative places that day. Since Minho was a direct relative he was told to wear a suit, which meant Changbin needed to wear one too. 

Guys in suits had never really done much for Changbin. Sure, he could see the appeal but it never stood out. 

Until Minho. 

Chan had let Changbin into their apartment while Minho was finishing getting ready. When he had turned around to start walking to the living room, Minho stepped out from his room. All Changbin could see at that moment was Minho. A classic suit accentuated everything about Minho, he seemed surreal. Changbin didn’t notice when he stepped on his own foot and fell facedown. He will never forget the mortification he felt at that moment, falling after very blatantly checking out your best friend was the recipe for eternal embarrassment.

Changbin sighed as he had to answer Hyunjin, who was still staring at him.

“Yes, it’s him. Now help me! I didn’t think this through.” Changbin complained.

“No, it’s your date,” Jisung said but tucked himself in under Changbin’s arm. Hyunjin had his legs intertwined with Changbin’s own, so he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon

“Please? You two know all about those cheesy rom-coms. I want to do something simple but show him that it can be fun if spent with the right person.” Changbin explains his view quickly. Hyunjin hummed while he was thinking.

“Ok, we’ll help. Right, baby?” Hyunjin directs toward Jisung, earning what sounded like affirmative grumbling 

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right. Let me go get my notebook.” Jisung wiggled away from Changbin’s grasp to go fetch the well-used notebook lying on the kitchen counter. “We’re writing everything down. I mean _everything._ The flowers, the outfit, the location-”

“We get it, Jisung. Even the outfit though?” Changbin didn’t think his fashion was that bad. It was simple, but that was better than outrageously tacky.

“Jisung wants to make you look hot. That’s how that’s going.” Hyunjin clarifies for Jisung who had ignored the question. 

“I’m gonna be honest, Jinnie knows this already though. I thought you were so fucking hot for the longest time.” Changbin momentarily choked. 

“Me?” He didn’t believe Jisung one bit.

“Yep. My poor hormonal brain thought of many situations that are too embarrassing to say to your face, so just believe me when I tell you what is going to make you look great.” Hyunjin laughed at how pink Jisung was. Hyunjin knew all of these before they even started dating, so for quite a while, Hyunjin didn’t think he had a chance. 

“Oh- Okay, then. Just come over to my place that morning and help me with that then.” Changbin finished up with that idea, “So what next, flowers?” 

“Yeah, roses are a safe bet. Red’s too forward though, even for a _date_ ,” Jisung sarcastically air quoted while rolling his eyes, “with your friend that you happen to be interested in.”

“Go with lavender and pink roses!” Hyunjin excitedly announced. Changbin could feel the jolt of Hyunjin suddenly yelling, it startled him slightly. 

“Why?” Jisung’s brows knitted together, he knew they had meanings but he wasn’t familiar with the language of flowers.

“Seungmin told me that lavender roses mean something along the lines of enchantment. While pink roses mean sweetness? I know he said that light pink roses can convey gentleness and happiness. I think they’d be a sweet combination to give to Minho. Especially since you really do like him.” Hyunjin spoke with a soft smile. 

“That’s cute, I like that idea a lot!” Changbin squeezed Hyunjin into a hug for just a moment before settling back down.

“I’ll text Seungmin about the arrangement and whatnot for you to make it easier.”

“Now for the good stuff!” Jisung flopped back down on the couch, this time laying his head in Changbin’s lap. “The date itself.”

“Dinner and movie, classic date,” Hyunjin responded immediately. Jisung groans a bit at the thought of a date that simple.

“No one wants to talk during a movie or while they’re trying to eat. I’ve never understood that choice of date. Ice skating and lunch at a cafe.” Jisung proposed in return.

“Arcade.”

“Amusement park.” 

Jisung and Hyunjin kept going back and forth with several ideas, Changbin eventually lost track of what they were saying. 

“You know Minho the best, what would he like that’s still kinda simple.” Jisung looked up at Changbin expectantly.

“I’m thinking, shopping then going out for lunch?” Changbin throws out the idea after mulling it over.

“That seems cute! You two could talk a lot and have fun together. Not too much fun though! At least in public.” Hyunjin begs while barely containing his laughter. Jisung chucked a pencil at his boyfriend for being dirty-minded right _now._

“Whatever, Jin. Is there anything else?” 

“You should kiss him, even just a peck on the cheek when you’re dropping him off at home. It’s sweet enough to put your feelings out there, but you could brush it off as friendly if he doesn’t like it.” Jisung proved once again that he’s a genius. 

“Alright. Now all I need to do is wait for Valentine’s Day.”

\- - -

“Rise and _fucking_ shine, Binnie-boy. You told me to be here at seven in the morning, and here you are, _asleep!_ ” Jisung quietly rages at the unmoving form beneath a mound of blankets.

Jisung had a spare key to Changbin’s place in case he ever needed to get away from Hyunjin for a bit, sometimes they get too tense and it stressed them both a bit.

Jisung decided on shaking Changbin awake since he was too deep into his sleep to hear Jisung losing his mind. 

“What the _fuck_ Jisung? Why are you here?” Changbin grumbled as he covered his eyes to avoid the bright sunlight filtering in through the open windows.

“It’s Valentine’s Day! Your date with that Minho dude is in three hours!” 

Changbin immediately stumbled out of bed, the shock jolting him awake easily. 

“I forgot that was today.”

“That’s why I’m here you dumbass. Now go shower, I’ll make some coffee and attempt to make a small breakfast.” Jisung said once he threw some clean pajamas at Changbin. Jisung was stifling a laugh because Changbin’s hair was _everywhere._ “You look like you stuck your finger in a wall socket with your hair like that.”

“Oh shut up, go be a good friend and make me coffee.” Changbin barked at the younger. Jisung only snickered as he was leaving. 

Changbin _wasn’t_ ready for today. He’s going on a date with _Minho_. Sure, it’s a ‘friend’ date, but a date nonetheless. It’s nerve-wracking to Changbin, especially since his heart races and his mind goes blank around Minho. 

The shower felt nice; hot water easily relieving some of the tension from his aching muscles. At this point, he didn’t particularly want to get out of the shower. It was a way to procrastinate getting ready. He wouldn’t mind the process but he _knows_ Jisung is going to do his hair and makeup. 

However, he shuts the water off just in time to hear Jisung cussing in the kitchen. 

“Why the fuck does he have cashew milk? He doesn’t even _like_ cashews. Who decided to make _milk_ out of _nuts_! Oat milk-” 

Changbin laughed silently while he toweled off to get dressed. It was entertaining to hear Jisung go on a rant about the different types of milk. When he didn’t hear any more gripes about said milk, he quickly made it over to the kitchen. Jisung may be annoying from time to time, but Changbin loves that Jisung is willing to do things like this for him. 

“I hope I didn’t screw up your coffee. I’ve never tried to make a latte with _cashew_ milk before so I hope it’s decent.” Jisung slid over the glass that’s filled to the brim with the drink he made. Jisung knew the basics of coffee making, but he wasn’t an expert by any means. 

The two chatted for a bit before Jisung tugged him back into the bedroom, the look of sheer glee on his face already concerning Changbin. 

“Listen, I know you normally don’t do the whole makeup thing. _Please_ let me do some though? A smokey eye would look sexy as hell on you.” Jisung said after shoving Changbin into the spinning desk chair. He pulled out a small bag containing what he assumes to be the makeup Jisung brought with him. 

“I don’t know, do you think it’s too much?” Changbin was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth while Jisung thought it over. 

“I don’t think so. It’s Valentine’s! If Minho gets weird about it, just play it off as it's a special occasion. It is a date after all” 

“What would I do without you?” Jisung beamed back at him with a radiant smile. Changbin always found his heart-shaped smile fitting, considering Jisung was one of the most loveable people he knew. 

“Hopefully you’ll never have to know! Let’s get this ball rolling.” 

\- - -

Jisung was scarily efficient with applying the makeup. 

When Jisung was pleased with what he had done, he handed Changbin a small mirror to look at it himself. 

“I hate to say that you’re good at this, but you are, so take the compliment.” Changbin inspected the bit of makeup he had on. Nothing crazy thankfully, Jisung didn’t make him a raccoon so all is well.

“I don’t even need to go through your closet to tell you what you need to wear, so that saves time.” Jisung neatly put away the makeup he had taken out, careful not to damage the products.

“So you just have a mental catalog of my wardrobe?” 

“Not really, just one specific outfit. You know that leather jacket you have?” Jisung began to list off the various items he needed to wear. Changbin barely absorbed that information before going off to find them.

“I need to go pick up those flowers your boyfriend ordered for me.” Changbin thought aloud. He mentally was cursing out Jisung for choosing the skinniest jeans he owned, he didn’t plan on taking upwards of five minutes just to deal with pants. 

“Yeah, you’ve still got like an hour and a half.”

“What?” Changbin began to panic. “The shop is like half an hour away from me, and then easily another half hour to get to Minho!” 

“Shit. Bin, looks like we’re not doing a whole lot to your hair. Just finish drying it and part it to the side, you’ll be fine. You look great anyway.” Jisung tried to encourage the now frantic older. 

Changbin was rushing to finish everything up before he had to leave, he was _not_ going to be late for picking Minho up. Absolutely not. The two rushed outside a few minutes later.

“Good luck, Bin!” Jisung shouted as he got in his car to leave.

Changbin let out a deep sigh after sitting in the driver’s seat. He’s somehow already exhausted and the date hasn’t even started. Before he could doze off, he inputted the address to the florist’s shop and quickly put the car in gear.

Once he arrived at the shop, he made sure to make it a quick stop. He was able to tell Seungmin, who happened to be working today, that Hyunjin put in an order under his name. A few short minutes later, Changbin was already off to pick up Minho. 

\- - -

Minho was panicking slightly. 

“Chan! Does this look okay?” Minho stepped out into the living area where Chan and Felix were hanging out. Minho normally didn't make such a fuss over his clothing, but he wanted to look nice after all. Chan looked at him with a very empty emotion.

“I think it looks fine.” Chan shrugged. 

“Don’t listen to him. He knows nothing about fashion.” Felix squished Chan’s face between his palms in affection before turning back to the man having a crisis. “You look great, Minho.”

“Isn’t this just a friend date?” Chan asked in confusion. A deep sigh from both Felix and Minho only confused him more. 

“Chan, you’re so smart. How are you so oblivious?” Felix asked with a raised brow. Chan’s face continued to contort.

“You know I like Changbin. Even if it is just a friend date, I want to take the chance I have to even _be_ on a date with him.” Minho explained softly, playing with the rings on his fingers.

“Wow the man, Minho. You’ve got the charm, use it!” Felix said encouragingly. 

Just in time to hear knocking on their door. 

“Chan and I will disappear until you guys leave, ok? We’ll be going over to my place a bit later on. Have fun! Be safe!” Felix rushed out while dragging Chan up and out of his seat. Chan's eyes widened comically as Felix mercilessly dragged him off.

Minho sighs before making his way over to the door. He was nervous but he couldn’t let that show. He doesn’t like Valentine’s day, but he really likes the idea of this _date._

Once he finally opened the door, he was floored by how well-put-together Changbin was. On an average day he was incredibly handsome, but now? The only thing that described Changbin closely was _sexy._ The makeup accentuated his features, keeping Minho’s eye entertained.

Minho, however, didn’t catch Changbin quickly checking him out. Any time Minho wore that red silk shirt, Changbin wanted to scream. 

“I- How- It’s- I’m- gay.” _God damn, Changbin. Get it together!_

“Well damn, I am too.” Minho teased to ease the building tension between the two of them. 

“Uhm, these? These are for you. Yes. That’s correct.” Minho smiled at how nervous Changbin seemed. _Maybe he’s just worried about getting me to like Valentine’s._

Changbin handed him the flowers with red-tinted cheeks, trying not to look at Minho.

“These are beautiful, thank you!” Changbin was relieved to see Minho smile genuinely. He was worried the flowers would be over-the-top. 

Minho quickly found a vase to put the flowers in. He was incredibly thankful that Chan was a romantic and bought Felix flowers all the time, so they had random vases stashed throughout their place. 

Minho saw Changbin before he noticed Minho coming back. He was practically chewing on his bottom lip, eyes cast downward. Changbin was usually relaxed, so seeing him so tense was odd. _Does he not want to do this?_

“Are you okay?” Minho asked and gently grabbed Changbin’s arm, hoping to soothe his worries.

“Yeah! Don’t worry about me, are you ready to leave?” Changbin asked pointing over his shoulder in the direction of his car. 

“Of course!

\- - -

“The mall! You hate going shopping with me.” Minho pouted cutely as he got out of the car. “Last time we went you just sat in the middle of the mall and waited until I was done.” He vividly remembered that day. 

Minho needed some new clothing after he moved in with Chan since he donated quite a few things he didn't wear anymore. Changbin agreed to go but lost interest the moment he stepped foot in the mall. He told Minho he was going to sit in the food court and wait until he was done. It hurt Minho a bit, considering he didn't even want to spend time with him. Minho shoved that aside and out of spite spent _hours_ shopping. Changbin was rather displeased but knew better than to say something.

“That was then, this is now. Plus it’s a date, I’ll be more involved.” Changbin reassured him after locking the doors. 

They awkwardly walked in silence for a bit, the entrance seeming miles away due to the tension between them. They walked just close enough that their shoulders could brush. Changbin’s mind reeled a bit as he was debating on the best thing to do. 

_Would he be okay with holding hands? Would he think it’s weird?_

“You’re thinking too hard again.” Minho broke the steady line of _what if’s_ running through Changbin’s head. It was rather shocking to Changbin when Minho made the move to interlocking their fingers. 

Minho’s hand was a bit smaller than his own and very soft. He seemed hesitant with his hold on Changbin, waiting to see his reaction. In return, he squeezed the older’s hand. He saw a beautiful smile come across Minho’s face.

“I was debating on whether or not to hold your hand if I’m being honest.” Changbin’s face felt hot after admitting it out loud, even his neck and ears felt warm.

“Bin, I’m fine with just about anything you do and you know that. Don’t worry so much.” Minho pushed his shoulder into Changbin’s playfully. 

The atmosphere eased into something more pleasant. They easily carried on several conversations as they made their way to the first shop, still hand in hand. 

They decided to stop by the sunglasses kiosk first, astounded by the variety of sunglasses to choose from. Changbin stood on one side while Minho went to the other. 

“What about these?” Minho called out. Changbin looks over at Minho who has these oversized, red, heart-shaped sunglasses on. He looks dead-serious but Changbin immediately bursts into a fit of giggles.

“This is a ten out of ten look, you’re just laughing ‘cause you can’t pull it off!” Minho jokes with sparkling eyes. Changbin loves these moments, where Minho is unabashedly happy. When he’s smiling so hard the tops of his cheeks crinkle, and the smile itself is lopsided.

It’s moments like these that Changbin’s heart aches with adoration. 

“Give me the yellow pair, let me show you how they’re supposed to look.” Changbin challenged.

When he turned to Minho after sliding them on his face, Minho doubled over from laughter. The tag of the sunglasses sticking up from the bridge made Changbin look like he had an extra eyebrow.

“Here, try these.” Minho plucks a new pair from the rack and walks around the island to get to Changbin. He stops a few inches away from the shorter, he was close enough that he nearly stepped on Changbin’s shoes. He grabs the posts of the sunglasses Changbin was wearing and pulls them off his face gently, replacing them with a new pair. 

Minho liked being able to see Changbin so closely. Being at such a short distance made it impossible to look away, but he didn’t want to. Changbin was excessively expressive, but it was charming. So Minho enjoyed being able to see a more natural look so closely. 

If Minho’s heart was fluttering too quickly, Changbin didn’t know it.

\- - -

They were originally going to get lunch, but they spent so long at the mall that it was already early evening and they were both rather tired. The car ride back was filled with music and laughter. The two finally shaking off the last bit of awkwardness and just enjoying each other’s company. Every now and then Changbin would rest his hand on Minho’s thigh, usually in emphasis on what he’s talking about.

When they got back to Minho’s place, Changbin walked him to the door. He said something about _being gentlemanly._ Yet, standing on the porch, all the awkwardness from earlier came flooding back tenfold. 

“That was… nice. Maybe Valentine’s day _doesn’t_ suck ass.” Changbin snorted harshly, a smile splitting across his face while shaking his head. 

“You make me swoon with your beautiful choice in words.” Changbin teased, being extra dramatic with his expression. Minho shoved Changbin's shoulder as he tried to be a bit more serious.

“No, but seriously. I can get the hype around it.” Minho watched as Changbin slowly turned red again, shifting around a bit. 

“Can I do something?” Changbin whispered. Minho almost wouldn’t have heard him had he not been so focused on him. Minho nodded, eyes wide with curiosity. “Could you- uhm - close your eyes?” Changbin couldn’t bring himself to look directly at Minho, scared of chickening out after coming this far.

“Not gonna kidnap me are you?” Minho poked Changbin’s cheek, waiting to see a smile from the younger yet again. 

“No!” Changbin whined loudly, pouting a bit while he lightly slapped Minho's chest. Minho hopes Changbin didn’t catch him staring at his lips. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll close my eyes.” Minho gave in with no fight, quickly shutting his eyes at to not delay Changbin anymore. 

Minho felt Changbin’s hand come up to hold his jaw softly. He felt his heart rate spike out of nervousness and excitement. Changbin was a prankster at times, but he was too serious now. With how gentle he was being, it made Minho feel adored in his own way. Minho’s worries were interrupted when he registered the plush lips on his cheek. So light that he could have mistaken it. Minho moved before he thought about what he was doing. He opened his eyes long enough to see Changbin moving away, and decided he didn’t like that at all. Minho placed his hands on Changbin’s chest, leaning in to close the difference between them and properly kiss him. 

It was immediately hungry once Changbin realized that Minho was kissing him. The two pressed even closer together, standing chest to chest. Minho’s arms tightly wound around Changbin’s neck, the shorter had a firm hold on Minho’s hips. It wasn’t a picture-perfect kiss. Their teeth occasionally clinked together, and they weren’t concerned about how numb their lips would be after the biting kisses they shared. It barely mattered that their lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. 

They parted slowly, both a little drunk from the intensity of the kiss. 

“Didn’t expect this when I was planning the date,” Changbin said and pressed a quick peck against Minho’s lips, smiling dumbly.

“Well, if you come inside then we can keep doing this.” Minho’s eyes held something dark but playful, just enough to tell Changbin there was more to what he was saying. 

“When you put it like that…” Minho pulled him into his place with no hesitation, shutting the door behind them. 

Whatever happened that evening, and the rest of the night was the start of a new relationship between the two. Feelings were shared when they were high off of each other. They both decided they wanted to pursue something romantic. 

And if Chan and Felix came home to pick something up that Chan had forgotten, and immediately ran back out after hearing _way_ too much, they didn’t have to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh minbin, an exquisite ship option. anyway, did you like it? i got the prompt off of pinterest if i'm being honest, but i hate valentine's day too, so it wasn't too hard to justify Minho's reasons. please let me know what you thought of this one! if there's any error that I seemed to have missed, you can comment down below. i like to make sure what I'm putting out is legible. i'm not extremely proud of this one, i really can't write strong date scenes no matter how much I try. i feel it would have been a lot better if i had a stronger date.
> 
> Major Note: I've decided from here on out, I will not be including Woojin in my works. For me, it keeps me in some strange stage of denial. Woojin was an important part of where SKZ have ended up today, but they're continuing this journey as eight. It's just my personal choice on how I want to go about my fics from now on; I feel this is best for me. I thought it wouldn't bother me, but upon thinking about a complex twitter au i want to do, it felt wrong of me to keep pushing something that weighed me down. It's hard for me to explain, but I hope you stick around nonetheless.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> [Writing Twt](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/skzpresso)


End file.
